


Almost Perfect

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Heaven, Love, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: There's one thing Heaven is missing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> *manifests in Dabb's living room and reads this to him while sobbing*

_Almost perfect,_ Dean mused. _Almost._

He stared out at the river, the mountains, listened to the pure sounds of nature. He wondered how he’d gotten this, how he’d been allowed to even be here. He knew what Bobby had said, but… he didn’t believe it yet. He didn’t feel it. How could he?

He wasn’t here.

Still, this was almost right, so close to it that Dean could do nothing but smile.

A fluttering sounded beside him. His stomach dropped to his feet, and the blood in his heart and veins stilled. He didn’t breathe, lungs aching, pounding. Everything in him hoped, and swelled.

He knew, he knew…

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean smiled.

_Perfect._


End file.
